Life Will Never Be The Same Again
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: .:Oneshot:. De uma coisa tinha certeza, depois daquilo, sua vida nunca mais seria igual... Fenris & Loki


Life Will Never Be The Same Again

_(A vida nunca mais Será a Mesma Novamente)_

-

-

-

-

-

"_On snow covered mountains_

Nas neves cobrindo as montanhas_  
My soul lies to sleep_

Minha alma mente para dormir_  
Silent crying inside_

Silenciosamente chorando por dentro_  
My pain is so deep"_

Minha dor é tão profunda

De uma coisa tinha certeza, depois daquilo, sua vida nunca mais seria igual...

Nunca mais se esqueceria do dia em que percebeu que ele sempre estava ao seu lado.

Foi durante aquela batalha em que ele me salvou e seus olhos nunca mais saíram de meu coração...

"_...Nunca havia reparado, mas ele estava sempre ao seu lado._

_Não sei, e agora, jamais saberei se ele sentiu o mesmo..."_

Sentia-se banhada no próprio sangue, estava exaurida e fraca, mas derrotada? Jamais! Lutaria até perder sua última gota de sangue...

Sentiu a sua visão embaçar, mas não deixaria de lutar, não agora que havia chegado tão longe. Iris estava desmaiada ao seu lado, tinha o dever de protegê-la até que Chaos chegasse!

Chaos...Ele nunca a havia visto como mulher, mas ela sempre o amou, o seguiria até o inferno se precisasse...

Não poderia dizer que já o havia esquecido, mas a verdade é que já havia se conformado, achava que jamais ocuparia o lugar de honra no coração do deus.

Droga! Estava pensando nisso de novo!

Sente, finalmente, os joelhos fraquejarem e se sente despencar, caindo nas profundezas e na escuridão. Antes de apagar totalmente, ouve seu nome sendo chamado de longe, será que ainda não seria desta vez que partiria?

Se sente ser levantada, e as coisas ao seu redor se movem um pouco, abre os olhos...

"Loki!" – Murmura incrédula

"Nosso inimigo fugiu, a luta está encerrada por enquanto..."

"Ah..." – Olha ao redor e vê Chaos carregando Iris, que permanecia desacordada, meu coração dá uma pontada e eu viro o rosto – Pode me por no chão, obrigada Loki.

"Tem certeza de que consegue sozinha?" – Levanta uma sobrancelha colocando-a no chão.

Começa a caminhar com dificuldade e Loki a ajuda.

"_Counting the days_

Contando os dias_  
As time passes by_

Enquanto o tempo passa_  
Thinking of past times_

Pensando em tempos passados_  
I break down and cry"_

Eu desabo e choro

--/--

Dois dias depois, o grupo andava por uma floresta, assustadora, que ao mínimo barulho, fazia Iris tremer inteirinha, por esse motivo, estava agarrada em Chaos desde que entraram. Iris e Chaos iam mais à frente, enquanto os dois ficavam para trás.

-Nunca vou entender a Iris... – Comenta, tentando puxar assunto com o outro

-É, eu também não... – Loki dá um sorrisinho de canto de boca, quase imperceptível.

Como ela nunca o havia visto sorrir daquela forma, presta atenção em seus atos, demais...

-Cuidado! – Se vê novamente, carregada por aqueles braços de outrora, mas logo é posta no chão – O que houve para baixar a guarda deste jeito?

Nisso, a moça apenas pisca os olhos várias vezes, olhando para o lugar onde deveria estar agora e vê uma cratera enorme no chão...

-Realmente, não sei onde estava com a cabeça...

Desde quando reparava daquele jeito em Loki? Sempre estivera tão preocupada com Chaos que nunca percebera, mas, a única coisa que reparou foi que, gostou de estar nos braços dele uma segunda vez.

"_O que diabos estou pensando, além de companheiros de viagem nós não somos nada, além do mais, seria impossível ele sentir alguma coisa por mim. Mas o que? O que está acontecendo comigo!"_

Leva as mãos ao rosto, que estava corado com o pensamento, Iris, percebendo, questiona a amiga

"O que há? Está tudo bem? Você está muito vermelha..."

"Eu? Eu estou ótima! Seria impossível estar melhor!"

Mas no fundo, sabia que não era verdade, que alguma coisa estava mudando, e temia essa mudança, pois não saberia o que fazer quando mudasse sua realidade.

"Teremos de acampar aqui" – Anuncia Chaos, "armando" o acampamento. Iris logo vai para o banho enquanto os outros três ficam a arrumar o lugar, bem mais tarde os rapazes vão para o banho.

"Bem, agora só sobrou eu. Acho que mereço um banho!" – Então, rapidamente, vai para o riacho ali perto, tira as roupas e entra na água.

Ali perto, Loki montava guarda enquanto os outros dois dormiam. Ele ouve um barulho vindo das árvores, que logo desaparece, se levanta e resolve investigar.

Andando tranqüilamente, acaba por parar em frente ao riacho, olha ao redor e encontra alguém lá, mas não quem esperava encontrar, a encara durante alguns segundos, sem reação e se retira rapidamente.

"Desculpe-me, juro que não vi nada" – Anuncia

Ela se olha um pouco no reflexo da água, havia se encolhido quando ele chegou – "Está tudo bem."

Também repara que aquela era a primeira vez que via Loki sem graça, e achou muito interessante...

Interessante? Que tipo de pensamentos deveria ter agora? Estava corada, muito corada, tinha certeza, como isso pudera acontecer? Como pudera pensar em Loki daquele jeito?

Será que estava sentindo alguma coisa por ele? Não, isso era impossível, sempre amou Chaos, e nunca deixaria de amá-lo. Não é?

Mas afinal, o que a impedia de ficar com Loki?

"Talvez o fato de ele não gostar de você?" – Murmura para si mesma enquanto se vestia – "_Droga, estou fazendo de novo! Estou pensando demais! Droga, droga!"_

"_Life will never be the same again_

A vida nunca mais será a mesma novamente

Counting timeless tears

Contando lágrimas sem tempo_  
Which I split for you_

O que eu _sofri por você__  
You are my obsession_

Você é minha obsessão_  
I don't know where you're gone to"_

Eu não sei para onde você foi

O dia amanhece cinza e sem vida e nossa heroína continua sua jornada junto com seus amigos, ainda na mais profunda dúvida...

"_Ai meu Odin, fui me apaixonar justo por ele! Como isso aconteceu? Eu nem percebi, só sei que agora, toda vez que fico perto dele, fico nervosa..."_

Com esses pensamentos, logo chegam em um pequeno vilarejo no meio daquele mundo selvagem, como haviam andado pelo dia inteiro, agora, o sol descia o horizonte, se despedindo dos mortais.

"Eba, um lugar para descansar, macio!" – Murmurava Iris feliz, se espreguiçando.

Acabam pedindo para ficar em uma das casas de um dos camponeses, este tinha mulher e sete filhos, três meninas e quatro meninos.

"Vamos!" – Murmura Iris puxando a companheira para o quarto das garotas onde iriam dormir.

E assim, chegou a madrugada, rapidamente, mas nossa heroína não conseguia pregar os olhos, se revirava no colchão até cansar, mas o sono não vinha.

"_Droga, ele não sai da minha cabeça..."_ – Até pensou em sair para andar, mas, se levantasse, acordaria todas as pessoas que dormiam no quarto, ficou assim até altas horas da madrugada, quando, finalmente, o sono veio e ela adormeceu.

"_I dream a dream of hope_

Eu sonho um sonho de esperança_  
Under moonlight stars_

Debaixo de estrelas luminosas_  
Tortured by reality_

Torturada pela realidade_  
Which has left its scars"_

Que deixou cicatrizes

Na manhã seguinte, após comerem alguma coisa, descobriram que o pequeno vilarejo era freqüentemente atacado por um monstro que morava nas redondezas e, como agradecimento pela hospedagem, resolveram ajudar as pessoas que ali viviam.

Depois de algum tempo de caminhada, chegam a uma gruta, cercada de caveiras e cadáveres, alguns mortos recentemente.

"Que horror!" – Murmura Iris

"Decididamente é aqui" – Fala Loki, sem cerimônia, entrando no lugar.

A caverna era longa e tinha muitos corredores, deixando qualquer um que entrasse ali, muito confuso.

Eles caminham juntos, sem nunca se separar até ouvir um barulho ensurdecedor vindo de um pouco mais adiante, e logo, aparece aquele inseto gigantesco, com uma aparência levemente de caveira, afinal, tinha todos os ossos do corpo para fora, e possuía sete olhos.

O animal abre a boca e solta veneno, que é esguichado para todo o lado. Chaos empurra Iris contra a parede e a protege, machucando as costas, Loki se protege com sua armadura e Fenris queima o braço.

Rapidamente, Chaos corre em direção ao animal, seguido por Fenris e Loki. Enquanto Chaos tentava cortar as pernas do animal, os outros dois o atacam, subindo em suas costas e perfurando dois de seus olhos, fazendo o bicho urrar de dor e se chacoalhar tanto que os dois caem lá de cima. Durante a queda, Loki puxa Fenris para perto de si e fica por baixo para que ela não se machucasse. Ambos caem no chão, e se encaram durante alguns segundos, nos olhos, uma pergunta sem resposta.

Logo se levantam de novo e voltam a luta, essa demorou mais um dia para ser completada, depois deste terminar, restava, um monstro destroçado e quatro heróis acabados, então, a única coisa que puderam fazer foi voltar ao vilarejo para, pelo menos se recomporem.

Acabaram por passar a noite lá novamente, e, de novo, nossa heroína não conseguiu dormir com pensamentos atormentadores...

"_O que foi aquilo? Por que ele me protegeu? Por que ele queria que eu não queria que eu me machucasse?Será que ele sente alguma coisa por mim?"_

"_In a world without feelings_

Em um mundo sem sentimentos_  
My dreams are all dead_

Meus sonhos estão todos mortos_  
No one beside me_

Ninguém além de mim_  
I know where I am at"_

Eu sei aonde eu estou

Quando o dia estava amanhecendo, Fenris se levanta e sai no vilarejo, caminha um pouco até se encontrar com um pequeno, porém lindo caminho, tinha muita iluminação por estar amanhecendo.

"_Será que alguém cuida destas plantas daqui para elas ficarem assim..."_

Sente alguém atrás de si e se vira – "Loki? O que faz aqui tão cedo?"

Por mais estranho que pareça, ele sorri, um sorriso amargurado e estranho e fala, ainda mais sério do que o usual – "Acho que chegou o fim da linha"

"O que?" – Pergunta sem entender

"Lembra-se daquele homem que combatemos alguns dias atrás? Então, ele vem nos seguindo esses dias e eu não sabia porquê, procurava evitá-lo..."

A moça apenas faz uma cara de quem não entende.

"Porque o momento em que lutarmos, será o último da minha vida. Se isso fosse a algum tempo atrás, eu não ligaria e iria à luta, mas hoje, não sei o que mudou em mim..."

"Vai ver foi a amizade do Chaos.." – Diz a dama sorrindo

"Foi algo mais, algo que sinto por você e não sei definir..."

Fenris apenas arregala os olhos surpresa

Loki se aproxima e a puxa pela cintura, fazendo-a confusa, ele aproxima os corpos e sela os lábios em um beijo calmo e acolhedor, que logo se torna um beijo mais exigente e cheio de paixão, as línguas travando uma batalha por espaço.

Loki segurava a nuca e as costas de Fenris, enquanto esta, passara os braços em torno de seu pescoço.

A moça sentia arrepios lhe percorrerem durante todo o corpo e ali, tece certeza de uma coisa, amava profundamente, o mercenário que lhe beijava tão ardentemente.

Os dois se separam procurando ar...

"Se eu não voltar, apenas parta com os outros, jamais venha atrás de mim, ou eu nunca te perdoarei, e, quando partir, jamais olhe para trás, me jura?"

"Eu...eu...eu juro!" – Diz finalmente, insegura, então, Loki lhe dá as costas e desaparece num segundo, Fenris apenas senta ali mesmo, em uma pedra e então se dá conta das palavras não ditas e dos momentos não vividos...

"Eu te amo!" – Murmura em voz alta, como se ele pudesse lhe ouvir, através daquele sussurro, transbordado de sentimentos e mágoas, ao mesmo tempo tão baixo e tão ensurdecedor...

Ficou esperando, sentada, de manhã até a noite, olhando para o exato ponto da onde ele havia partido, mas a noite chegou e nada...Ele nunca mais voltou...

"_Tinha esperanças de que ele tivesse ido embora, que não tivesse partido deste mundo...Mas no fundo de minha alma, já sinto aquele espaço vazio, matando minhas esperanças e meu único consolo..._

_E foi assim que aconteceu o Ragnarök para mim, o Ragnarök do meu coração.."._

"_Embracing the silence_

Abraçando o silêncio_  
In my loneliness_

Na minha solidão_  
Trying not to fear_

Tentando não temer_  
All the things I posses..."_

Todas as coisas que eu possui...

Fim...

**Coments a parte**

**Essa fic eu escrevi para o aniversário da minha amiga Mila, dia 3 de outubro! Mas avabei me atrasando! Gomen ne! Mas no fim saiu, é isso que conta né?**

**Te adoro garota! Kisses e espero que goste!**

**Ah sim, o Loki tá um pouco OOC, mas espero que curtam mesmo assim...**


End file.
